chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Michael and Michelle Schwartz
Michael Otsego Schwartz (b. December 31, 1979), and Michelle Anna Schwartz (b. January 3, 1975) are the slaves of Chawosaurian Aristocrat, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, who also happens to be their first-cousin once removed. They are the inbred children of Jonathan Otsego Schwartz, and his niece-wife, Gloriana Schwartz. Michael and Michelle are deformed and unintelligent compared to their two older siblings, Jonathan Otsego Schwartz II and Eleanora Schwartz, who are deformed but intelligent enough to take care of themselves. Because of their lack of intelligence, their parents sold the children to their uncle, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V as his slaves for $531,853,453, and were passed on to Johnathan V's grandson, Johnathan VII. They were violently mistreated by Johnathan V and Johnathan VII, both physically, and sexually. Their family said "It turns out Michael and Michelle were just "Human Waste" from the start". This dark family secret was leaked to the Chawosaurian press on May 30, 2018, and the media and the public began to call this leak the "Michael-Michelle Schwartz scandal" sometimes the "Schwartz Habsburg scandal" and it threatened to play a role in the Capitalists' campaign for reelection in the 2019 federal election. Michelle Schwartz Michelle Anna Schwartz was born on January 3, 1975, in Portland, Oregon. She is deformed and she lacks intelligence because of her parents' uncle-niece inbreeding. Compared to Jonathan II, and Eleanora, her elder siblings, she was so unintelligent her parents wanted nothing to do with her that when she was 12-years-old, she was sold by her own parents as a slave to her abusive uncle, Johnathan V for $531 Million. In 2009, she was then passed on to Johnathan V's grandson, Johnathan VII, her new uncle and fellow family member, Johnathan VII's treatment towards her was physically worse, Johnathan VII orders her to be beaten, and even raped because she couldn't follow basic instructions. Michael Schwartz Michael Otsego Schwartz was born on December 31, 1979, in Portland, Oregon. Due to his parents' uncle-niece inbreeding, Michael was worsely deformed and unintelligent compared to his two elder siblings, who are deformed, but intelligent enough to take care of themselves economically and socially. Michael lacked intelligent that like his sister, Michelle, Michael was sold to his uncle, Johnathan V as a slave for $531 Million, and he was beaten so bad. Michael was barely fed, and Johanthan V, his uncle, drastically overworked him day, and night, that when it's break time, Johnathan V ordered his severe beatings. When in 2013, Johnathan V needed more money, Johnathan V sold his nephew-slave to his grandson, Johnathan VII, and Johnathan VII overworked Michael far worse, overworked Michael so intensely Johnathan VII barely allowed any bathroom breaks. Johnathan VII ordered the 985 lashes per day in a week on Michael's back each time Michael fails to do a task. Response from the Chawosaurian Public This dark family secret was leaked by an investigative journalist on May 30, 2018, to the Chawosaurian Press, and was reported on the media, and the response from the Chawosaurian Public was met with anger and shock. The Schwartz family is silent on the leaking, but behind the scenes, they were angry and felt violated. This contributed to the Capitalist faction of the Timothian Dynasty's Inbreeding scandal.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Slavery in Chawosauria Category:Inbreed Category:2018-2019 corporate-political scandals Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII